The Story Of Mary Haunting and alone in the woods
by Kingemo879421
Summary: The story of mary the first chapter ha been rewrote and


( Mary ) - There was a girl name mary that was 16 years old and she lived on earth in the woods alone by her self since she was 10 she was known to be to bloody mary at night fall she showed up in humans dreams and killled smaller animals the area she lived in humans was scard to there -

( Dad ) And there was a man named kin he was just married and ready to start a family but wanted one final adventure and explored the legend of bloody mary in the forest that people feared

( Mary ) - The girl was far into the forest it was late at night and she was doing her hunting at this hour there were white smoke of death all over the grass of the forest but you could here animals dieing as they was attacked in a rush -

( Dad ) All around him he heard crashing and wailing as animals of all sizes breathed theyre last breath it seamed there was truth to the legend after all but where was bloody mary

( Mary ) - The girl was runing in full demonic speed chazing after a lion twice her size you heard the scream of a oprea lady sounding very demonic she caught up to the lion was now surrounded by two she had to think of a plane fast but before she was tracking down the lions she had peed on the grass about 5 times in four area-

( Dad ) He heard the lions roar as they descended on prey and goes to look as he tracks the loins he smells demonic piss several times aong the way and picks up his pace till he finds the 2 lions surrounding a demon girl and on instinct he tackles 1 lion and bites into its nevk with my vamire fangs

( Mary ) - The girl then turned into bloody mary when she seen the other lion get attacked made a kinfe come in her left and leaped in the air jumped on the lion back and stapped it til it violent and stared bitting deep into its neck she was killing the lion on sight and was making it see things that wasint realy there when she got don killing it she ripped into small picese and ate the lion with demonic rush and speed less then 10 mins -

( Dad ) By the time he finished feding from his kill the other lion had already been devowered and i slowly walk up tp the girl

( Mary ) - She looked him as he was walking up to her and did not what he was and she stared to run off fast as she could -

(dad ) He ran after her wanting to help her and keeping pace with you as I was a vampire and had such speed - she was stared to get scard and ( ( Mary ) -start running up a big tree that was tree but then peed on about 4 brenches on the way up -

( Dad ) He smelled the piss and ran up the tree after her

( Mary ) - she was trying to the high point of the tree and she stoped once she think you stoped running after her-

( dad ) By the time she stopped I was already above her and came slowly down the tree in front of her

( Mary ) - She could not move and looked up at you - '' Leav me alone what do you want from me I didnt anything goooooo away I have a knife and I know how to use it '''

( Dad ) I only want to help you demon child

( Mary ) '' Why you want to help me im a killer demon

( Dad ) Im a vampire dragon I know what it feels like to be alone but my family and I have found peace

( Mary ) '' This forest is my home I have been here since I was 10 this is my forest '' She was shaking as she was talking to him and had a tight grip on her kinfe -

( Dad ) You need not stay alone child come with me have a home and a family

( Mary : I havent had a family since I was 10 all my family did was fight each other til the whole planet went to war then it got blown up and burned down what can you do with a killer demon like me ''

( dad) Raise you and teach you a different way to live

( Mary ) - She looked at the guy and thinks about she did not know what to say but she needed a diaper change due to how many she peed her self but had no one to change her

( Dad ) The choice is yours young one my family can help

( Mary ) - she looked at him and thought about again and said find - she was hoping he wasint gonna pop her for all the killing she did living there

( Dad ) He gently takes her hand and leades her to his home knowing it wouldnt be easy but he would help this girl and raise her my own

( Mary): - She holds his hands and stays quiet the whole time she walked home with him she didnt know what was it like to be in a family after its been so long -

( Dad ) He smiles at her hopeing that she enjoys having a family after however long

( Mary ) - She didnt realy loook at him when was smiling at her she didnt talk again til they got to his house -

( dad ) once they got there my wife was gone but i welcomed her in

( Mary ) - She slowly got in the house with looked a bit scard -

( Dad ) Come on in no need to be scared make yourself at home ( Mary) Im not sure how to make myslf feel at home - she was dirty and wet smelling like blood and pee

( Dad ) Come on lets get you in the bath

( Mary ) ok I guess we can do that

( dad ) He goes into the bathroom bringing her with him and tells her to take her clothes off as I prepare a warm bubble bath

(Mary ) - She loks at him and nods and takes all her cloths off and her diaper you can see that she has a cock to -

( dad ) The fact that she had both parts was a surprise but not a worry and he picked her up and put her in the tub and began vigerously scrubbing away years of dirt from her body

( Mary ) - She stayed still as he was cleaning er off and it did feel kind nice of the man to do such a thing for her she pured a lil as he cleaned her off -

( Dad ) It was hard work and took a long time but finaily her body and face was clean and he began to gently work on her hair

( Mary ) - She closed her eyes after he got don cleaning her body off then waited for him to get don with her hair and was wondering did he know she wasint potty trained -

( Dad ) He knew verry well she wasnt potty trained but he could help with that as he worked her hair smooth then washed it with shampoo and conditioner so now she looked beautiful and smelt clean

( Mary ) - She still didntt talk much cus she didnt know how to say the right words she only knew how to hunt and kill

( Dad ) She wouldnt talk much but tat was fine after the life she had so far she would need some time so he took her to her rom and put her in bed for a good nights sleep in a safe warm bed

( Mary ) - She then would try to sleep but this was her time once again to be bloody mary but she laid down in the bed and made the room get realy dark so it would feel like her forest her skin got plae white as it could but she looked very demonic and creepy

( Dad ) He stayed thee with her stroking her hair untill it was that she was truly asleep

( Mary - She went to a deep sleep and stared dreaming but you could see her nightmares and everything she been throught-

( Dad ) He e sighed in derress it would be hard but he could make it work

( Mary - She stay sleep through the whole night like the nightmares was nothing - 


End file.
